


Damn You Look Good and I'm Drunk

by ifreet



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, music ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sdwolfpup gave me Anna, and shuffle gave me Cobra Starship's Damn You Look Good and I'm Drunk (Scandalous).  Okay, then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn You Look Good and I'm Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sdwolfpup).



Richard had groupies. There was really no other word for the various hangers-on that had attached themselves to him, wanting his time and his attention, stealing it away from the creative and professional process that had presumably caught their attention in the first place.

Honestly, Anna found it all rather inexplicable.

Most of the actual running of the theatre and the festival had landed squarely on her shoulders as a result. And while she knew the artistic staff were not entirely aware of how much responsibility she already held, she'd thought Richard at least knew how much she had to deal with every day without taking on his job, too.

That was what bothered her the most. Not the drunkenness, nor the obnoxious behavior. No, it was realizing how badly she'd misjudged Richard.


End file.
